


see you

by Quinn_Oct



Series: Liar's Paradox [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Canon, mentions of other phantom thieves, ren is his nickname, stage name?, they don't know tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Oct/pseuds/Quinn_Oct
Summary: "I leave that idiot for an hour and he gets himself in an accident. I can't believe he was the leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves."Goro sighed, visibly relaxing on his driver's chair, looking at the blue numbers displayed on the touch screen radio. With his body stuck on traffic but his mind floating elsewhere, he smiled when he pictured a familiar figure with soft ebony hair and challenging eyes. It was devastating to think that he could've lost that same cocky grin years ago during their teenage years, but the other is anything but yielding."He's stubborn. He'll live."or;A tired Akira holds on for one final chat with Akechi before he lets himself rest.(Liar's paradox is a series of one-shots that are not connected to each other.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Liar's Paradox [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896790
Kudos: 37





	see you

**Author's Note:**

> The summary ain't even a summary at this point,,, it's a prologue.... that's how bad I am at summaries.

** "Save the best for last eh, Akechi?" ** Akira teased from the bed, a lazy smirk gracing his porcelain features. Goro found himself scoffing immediately, unable to hold back the retort to his friend's usual teasing.  ** "Shut it, Ren." ** he said, closing the door behind him before making his way towards the reclining bed.  ** "You don't know how I suffered back in the office." ** exhaling, he took a stool and sat near the bedside, hands holding the white rails of Akira's bed, body scooting away from the infusion stand.

The raven laughs, his bedhead laying on top of his head, fluffy in appearance that Goro had to hold himself back from running his hands on the curly locks. Too bad bandages hid beneath his lengthy fringe.  ** "With your driving, I wouldn't be surprised if you were called back by Makoto at the precinct." ** He teased. pale skin peaking beneath white bandages, white pajamas under white sheets, monitors beeping right a steady rhythm, phone and glasses (fake, as Goro would remember it to be) on the bedside table, a basket of sweets and fresh flowers placed on a vase, and a remote right next to the mess on top of the wood. Goro took the remote in his hands and asked the patient if he would like to watch the television, to which the answer was yes.

The raven leaned back on his bed and closed the book (that Goro hasn't realized was there) shut, putting the hardcover underneath the hospital issued pillow. Goro decided to pick up a wrapped cookie from the basket, suddenly remembering his empty stomach and decided to eat the baked good. Violet chrysanthemums caught his eye, a bright contrast to the white carnations and the overall white of the bleak room.

** "Did Haru come here earlier? The flowers seem fresh." **

** "Ann did too. So did Yusuke, Ryuji, Sumire - everyone." ** Akira stated, shrugging before briefly turning his attention to his last visitor.  ** "I wasn't kidding when I told you that you're the last. Makoto came here before you." **

** "Oh." ** , Goro said, a slight disappointment lingering in his tone, to which Akira immediately noticed.  ** "Don't worry. You visiting me is more than enough." ** Akira said without even averting his eyes from the gameshow playing. Goro was always amazed as to how the male was sensitive to changes in the emotions of the people around him, on how quickly his mood can be lifted by just a word from the other. As expected from the former leader of the phantom thieves.

A comfortable silence passed between the both of them, and Goro took this as a chance to observe the aftermath of the accident before him. Akira's skin was already on the lighter side of the spectrum, yet his skin was now unnaturally pale. Bandages covered almost every surface of skin he had, save for the head, which was only wrapped around his temple to save his concussion. But even with his lips a paler dry color than normal, his body a little thinner than normal, he still carried himself with the same grace and vigor as if it's any other day, still smiling beneath his forever neutral expression. Joker still kept his heart on his sleeve, his actions conveying his emotions despite the blank face he usually dons.

Akira was incongruous to the white surroundings, making him look nothing more than a bird caged with its wings clipped. Melancholia crept into him with every second Goro stared, yet he couldn't afford to avert his eyes. Staring at the other felt like staring at an angel; an ethereal ghost that would disappear with the faintest movement. Akira noticed this attention foisted to him, momentarily showing a hint of a frown on his face before smiling his languid grin towards the detective.

** "What's the matter, detective? Like what you see?" **

** "Akira." **

The patient's eyes widened, his grin falling from his face at the mention of his real name. The detective took this as a chance to stare back at the gray eyes that stole his heart, looking directly with his burgundy ones. In a rare show of sincerity, Goro's voice cracked in his equally soft yet harsh tone.

** "You have to recover soon, 'kira. Please." ** He lowered his head into the white hospital sheets, face obscured by his cinnamon hair and black gloves.  ** "I can't lose you." **

_ 'I haven't told you I love you yet' _

A hand caressed his hair, making Goro look up to the owner of the IV-ed hand. What greeted him was the soft smile and kind eyes of his crush, looking down from above with the white light framing his head like a halo.  ** "Don't worry, Goro," ** Akira spoke, his usage of Goro's first name not going unnoticed by the visitor.  ** "I'm right here." **

Time seemed to slow down during those moments, with just the constant beeping of the monitors and the background audio of whatever's playing on the television the only sound inside the room. Goro took the moment to collect his thoughts, the hand still combing his hair contributing greatly to him sorting out his inner panic. Once he thought himself fit to break out of his downward spiral, he straightened his back and looked back to Akira.

Akira seemed to notice this, expression changing back to relaxed and cocky, traces of Joker back to see the light of day.  ** "Ohoho~ 'I can't lose you', huh?" **

Cheeks turning red at the realization of his slip up, he quickly tried to salvage his remaining dignity, immediately getting defensive.  ** "You idiot, I meant we can't lose you." ** Thankfully, his voice did not betray him. He still saw the same teasing smile in Akira's face that Goro wanted to both punch and kiss senselessly.

Coughing to clear his thoughts, the detective reiterated.  ** "Us. Me and your friends, family, and confidants." ** This time, it was his turn to tease.  ** "And of course, your adoring fans, Mr. Amamiya Ren." **

Goro felt successful in his teasing when he was answered with an exasperated groan at the mention of his stage name, the patient showing his irritation in animated and dramatical movements fit for a public figure. It's moments like these that Goro remembers how open the other is with his feelings - well, how open the other is for those closest to him. Goro is thankful that Akira considers him as such, despite all the wrongdoings he has done against the raven.

** "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for them but.." ** he trailed off,  ** "They can be a handful sometimes." ** Goro chuckled at that.  _ 'A handful is an understatement for those fangirls and fanboys'. _

Akira heard Goro's small chuckle and feigned hurt, with a bandaged hand on his chest and an over the top expression.  ** "How dare you to laugh at my suffering!" ** he broke character soon.

With a shrug and a smirk on his own, the brunette responded.  ** "Please. I had to deal with that same problem when we were much younger than you are now."  **

** "And I don't know how you did it! If it weren't for Mona and his amazing manager skills, I would've lost my mind!" **

** "Whose to say you haven't lost your mind now, Ren?" **

** "Touche, 'kechi." **

A knock interrupted their playful banter, with the door slightly opening for a nurse's head to peek in.  ** "I'm sorry for interrupting, but visitor hours have ended. Please leave so that our patients can rest for the night." ** With a bow, the nurse left as quickly as she came, closing the door with a soft click.

Goro looked at his watch, tying his loose hair and taking his coat before standing.  ** "I may have overstayed my welcome. It's getting late and you should be resting." ** He packed his things and Akira watched him, turning off the television and reclining his bed to be near horizontal.  ** "Damn, and here I thought you would've fought the institution to stay the night."  **

He was met with a deadpan expression from the retreating figure.

Goro sighed, putting a stray hair behind his ear with the other turning the handle.  ** "Seriously, Akira. Get well." **

Akira's lips slightly turned up, facing Goro before laying down.  ** "Take care, Goro. See you." **

With that, Akechi Goro left the room, closing the door behind him. As if on cue, all the lights in his room turned off, in sync with the minute hand meeting the hour. The raven felt something inside of him, a dark yet comforting feeling consuming him whole. The strong feeling disappeared quickly, reduced to a trickle, but slowly building up from within.

** "It's time, huh?" ** Akira said to no one in the darkness, steel-gray eyes staring towards the shadowed ceiling. He felt his eyelids grow heavy with each passing second, time slowing and senses dulling. The whir of the air conditioner fading away into the nothing, the light from the heart monitor losing vibrancy, and his heartbeat having increasing gaps per beep.

The raven fought back the fatigue one last time, a small involuntary effort by the traces of fear he could not pinpoint. Was it fear of the unknown? Fear of what's to come? He didn't know.  _ 'Do you regret it?' _ A voice in the back of his mind stated, An old friend resurfacing from the depths of his soul.

Regret. Did he?

It took him moments longer than the first time he answered that question, but the answer was all the same, nonetheless. He spoke in his quiet voice, still calm even on the verge of death,  ** "No." **

Memories of his past flash before him, of childish happiness, of unjust anger, of friendly banter, of mourning eyes and joyful tears - of the smiling faces of his loved ones. A tear slipped out of his grey eyes, sight quickly losing focus yet growing glassy.  ** "I'd do it again in a heartbeat." **

Arsene seemed to accept that answer, the comforting presence in his heart growing silent, the steady thrum in his heart lulling him to sleep. Akira calmed himself, letting out a breath of air after being submerged in water. With the visage of his unrequited love - of burgundy eyes, shoulder-length hair, and charming smile, he gave in to the ache of his bones, the pain of his flesh, the weight of his eyes, and the lullaby in his mind.

In the tranquility of the white room, Akira went to slumber with a smile on his lips.

Doctors soon raced towards the room when the beep became a steady note.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk either.
> 
> Feel free to talk to / scream at me on [ twt ](https://twitter.com/Quinn_Oct) !! :DD


End file.
